Pride And Prejudice : Modern Version
by OliviaJulietMarvin
Summary: What would have happened if Pride and Prejudice took place in the modern world, with proms, dates, sleepovers etc. Read this fanfiction to find out!


AN : Hey guys! So I decided to start writing a new fan fiction! And It's based on the Novel Pride And Prejudice by Jane Austen. I love the story and also the movie, so i thought I'd write a fanfiction!

So, Have you ever imagined what would have happened if Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Lydia, Kitty, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and all the other characters existed in the modern world? Would it still be the same? Well, this story is what might happen!

Enjoy!

**Blame it on the soup!**

Just a few more hours and it's back to school! Back to assignment, back to homeworks, back to having no time for TV! Wow sixty days flew away so quickly, these were the thoughts that went through Kitty's head as she sat in front of the TV that Sunday, with her four other sisters.

That evening, the Bennet family were all home, having dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had five daughters, Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty and five were beautiful and were different from each other in their own ways. The large number of girls in the family made it more girlish and shopping and sleepovers were a routine in the Bennets family. If you were a girl, you would have so much fun with them, that is for sure!

"Kitty", called . "I have told you not to sulk in front of your food! Think of all those children out there who aren't lucky enough to have their daily bread! If you don't have your soup soon it's going to go cold!"

"You don't know what it feels like when it's your last few hours of freedom!" Murmured Kitty under her breath. She continued to sulk and started having her soup.

All the others girl seemed to remember only then about their school and started looking sad too, except for Elizabeth who just rolled her eyes at sulking Kitty.

"C'mon, the way you act makes me feel like you all are going to war tomorrow. It's school, how hard can it be?" Questioned . "Besides, you might even get to meet some new cute boys. There would be proms and cheer leading and so much fun things to do. Oh, how I wish i was 20 years younger again!. I still remember the day I met your father! It was a rainy-"

"Uh...honey, your soup's going to go cold, you better have it!"Interrupted startled at 's sudden flashbacks.

Mrs. Bennet went back to having her soup and everyone was quite for sometime. But came up with another topic soon enough.

"I don't know if this is true, but I heard it from who heard it from that the Skeeter's house was brought by someone. That someone must be very rich to be buying such a huge mansion. I never thought anyone would ever buy it. Well, be prepared to meet your new neighbors girls! "

"OOhhh, do they have any kids?" Asked Lydia eagerly.

"I don't know, but they should be. I heard it was a family", replied .

"I can't wait to meet them! What if they are boys, of our age of course. That's going to be like, really cool! " Cried Lydia.

Everyone except seemed shocked at Lydia's sudden excitement. It was not for the first time that Lydia got excited for boys. She always get excited when that certain word is mentioned. Among the five girls, Lydia was more like . She liked to hang out with boys, loved shopping, loved clothes, loved pink and always dreamed of being a movie star. She liked to be the center of attention and often was.

"Yes dear, it will be good indeed" , said smiling at her youngest daughter. But let's not jump into conclusions just yet. You might get disappointed in the end. Remember when you thought Jack McKinley had a crush on you but realized soon that it wasn't true?

" Mom, you still remember that?" Asked Lydia, surprised.

"Of course, how can I ever forget it. You had yourself locked up in your room for 3 whole days after that incident. I was really worried and didn't know what happened until your friends told me".

"Yeah, but we did go on a date after that. But I realized he was just another boring guy. It was just his good looks that made him popular. But when you get to know Jack, you'll know how boring he is".

"Lydia", groaned Elizabeth.

"What?" Asked Lydia, annoyed at the rude interruption.

"Your soup is going to get cold", reminded Elizabeth, with a fake, sweet smile.

"But I already finished!"

AN: Next chapter's coming soon! But i will only publish it if i think someone's reading this! So please do post you reviews so that i can improve. And of course constructive criticism is most welcomed!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
